


Reflections

by uniquepov



Series: Lewis: The World, Transformed [21]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James reflects on recent events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Lewis, Hathaway, or any of the others; only the plot is mine, and I make no profit from these scribblings. I'm just playing in Colin Dexter's sandbox for a while.
> 
>  **A/N:** Part 21 of [Lewis: The World, Transformed](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25538). Each installment is exactly 500 words. Thank you, as always, to wendymr, lindenharp, and fire_juggler.
> 
>  
> 
> This is the final installment to this series ~~for now~~. I reserve the right to revisit it as the Muse demands, but for now, this feels like a good place to let the boys be alone for a bit. ;)

James smiled, looking down at Robbie’s sleeping form. He could scarcely believe the events of the past several hours. He still half expected to wake, finding the whole episode a dream. In his most private moments, he might have considered a more… intimate relationship with Robbie, but until his accident, James would never have dared even to hope for it to become reality.

Now it was as though the universe were offering him his dearest dream, and he kept waiting for the penny to drop. Nothing in his life ever went like the story books.

Although, to be fair, this wasn’t entirely like the fairy tales, was it? There was a generation between them, Robbie was no knight in shining armour, and James himself was a far cry from a damsel in distress. But then again, the key to fairy tales was finding love when one least expected it, wasn’t it? He had certainly never expected this.

James turned the events of the past few days over in his mind. It was almost unbelievable, the roller coaster he’d been on. The hunt for Travisham and Robbie’s fall seemed years ago, and the hours he’d spent at Robbie’s bedside were rapidly taking on a surreal quality as his brain struggled to process everything.

He scarcely knew what to think about the way events had turned out. Dr Hobson had told him that he had no idea how much he meant to Robbie, and never a truer word. It explained so much, though. All the time they spent together off-duty, the way Robbie’s eyes had sought his in that moment before the fall, the regret and longing he’d seen in Robbie’s gaze.

He didn’t really know what would happen next. He’d told Robbie they could just see how they’d go, but there were pitfalls aplenty and no small number of roadblocks. James still reported to him, and he suspected that Innocent would take a rather dim view of that arrangement. He wondered if Dr Hobson would be happy for them.

Whatever happened, he knew one thing. He’d nearly lost Robbie, and that had certainly shown him how much the other man meant to him. 

“The world, transformed,” he murmured.

“Hmm?”

Robbie’s blue eyes were open and watching him. James reached his free hand up to brush the hair back from Robbie’s forehead.

Robbie gave him a smile. “You’re still here,” he rumbled, voice rough with sleep.

James squeezed Robbie’s hand. “Told you, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“And when I’m out of here?”

James levelled a serious look at him. “Whither thou goest, I will go,” he said, bending his head to brush his lips against Robbie’s hand.

“Shakespeare? Or one of the boys from the band?”

“An older authority. Ruth 1:16.”

“Said it before. Trust you to have the perfect words.”

James gave him a cheeky grin. “If you go, I go?”

Robbie smiled, leaning back against the pillow and closing his eyes. “I hope so, bonny lad.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _“The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover the world, transformed.”_ ~~ Jiddu Krishnamurti


End file.
